


Yet to Come

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: It's strange, T.K. thinks, how a year ago he was in New York City with a man he was convinced was the love of his life. And now here he is, in Austin with a man who might actually be.A New Year's Eve fic.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Yet to Come

T.K. tears his attention away from the twinkle lights he can see outside the car window, and the low thump of music spilling from the row of bars and restaurants lining the sidewalk. "Hey, Carlos?"

Carlos turns to look at him, all warm brown eyes and calm energy. "What's up?"

His favorite yellow scarf is looped twice around his neck, and he fiddles with the tassels as he debates asking the question. Carlos waits patiently. "You're sure it's okay that I'm here?"

Carlos huffs out a laugh, taking a sip from his thermos of coffee. He's used to T.K.'s tendency to double-check (and triple-check) things by now; the way a new situation brings with it a fresh swell of worries and doubts. "I'm sure."

"I don't want you to get in trouble for having a civilian with you."

"Relax." Carlos reaches across the squad car to squeeze T.K.'s hand. "I'm not going to get in trouble."

"If you're sure…" T.K. says one last time. As much as he wants to be spending his New Year's Eve right here - with a plethora of snacks and coffee and his on-duty boyfriend - he wants to risk Carlos getting in trouble much less.

Another squeeze and, "I'm sure."

T.K. squeezes back and falls quiet, his carefully curated _End of the Year (Top Hits)_ playlist filling the space between them once again. Their conversation has been coming in waves - mostly reminiscing on the past year and discussing their hopes for the new one. 

It's strange, T.K. thinks, how a year ago he was in New York City with a man he was convinced was the love of his life. And now here he is, in Austin with a man who might actually be.

Looking over at Carlos, he studies his profile - the slope of his nose, the angle of his jaw. Carlos is achingly beautiful, outside and in. 

T.K. considered Carlos his first friend in a strange town. One who's listened, and supported, and helped - but hasn't been afraid to call him out on his bullshit. Carlos has wanted the best for him and believed the best of him, and T.K. still isn't quite certain he deserves that, but he knows he's grateful for it.

He cares for Carlos so much it makes his veins hurt, and his mouth run dry, and he feels like he's going to throw-up and cry if he doesn't stop thinking about it. The longer he looks at Carlos, the more his feelings threaten to swallow him whole. 

Carlos must sense T.K. staring, because he glances over at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

T.K. just shrugs, swallowing hard; it's too much to try to put into words. "You're beautiful. You gonna kiss me at midnight?"

Carlos grins, a little smug and satisfied. "Wouldn't want to be kissing anyone else."

"Good." T.K. nods, and looks away.

**Author's Note:**

> "The best is yet to come." -Frank Sinatra


End file.
